InuEndo
by InyYasha
Summary: Pretty much actually what the title intails.


Inu-endo

"It's creamy deluxe taste!" Inuyasha exclaimed in defense of his margarine. He sat, scooping globs of the greasy substance into his mouth with a clawed hand.

"Please tell me why you're eating margarine? And it better be good." Kagome said, in utter distaste.

"Here, try some. You'll understand," he held out a fist of the stuff towards her in offering.

"Um, no thank you. I think I'll pass…" she shook her head and looked repulsed.

"Whatever. I just wanted to share with you," he resumed eating.

"That's so gross Inuyasha…" Kagome shook her head.

"What, am I not appealing to you now Kagome?" he asked sarcastically, and whiped his mouth off with the back of his sleeve. "Better?"

"Yes, but it would be even better if you got rid of the tub of margarine and washed your hands. I'm not into Bataken."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. A modern thing," she dismissed his question.

Inuyasha ignored her first comment and returned to his tub of margarine, "Whatever!"

"Whatever, whatever, whatever. I'm Inuyasha. I like to eat margarine!" Kagome said in a mocking tone as she moved her hand with a flourish.

"Keh, stop it wench. You sound like Shippo. And I don't do that with my hand!" Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up, Wench! I'm the all-powerful, mighty Inuyasha! Leave me to my margarine and hand gestures!" she continued to mimic and taunt him.

"Errrr….."

"Errr…. I'm so handsome, and sexy, and girly." Kagome danced around him like a ballerina.

"GIRLY?... I'm not Girly!" he stood up and started to chase after her.

"Hey Nani Nani Hey and a Ho Ho Ho!"

"There's no second hey." Inuyasha corrected, and pranced after her like a flea.

"Ahh! He's going girly again!" She cringed and twirled quickly to get out of the room.

He pranced after her tripping over his various empty tubs of margarine, knocking into a nearby cupboard. He tumbled to the ground, and a variety of objects began to fall from the cupboard. Inuyasha reached for away to steady himself - only to grab hold of the side of the sliding door. As he tipped ever so slightly, the door opened a little and one of the objects bounced off the door and slingshot itself out, attaching to the very frightened delivery person. It was a ball gag.

You see, he had knocked over Kagome's S&M cupboard, filled with her various sexual toys.

Kagome emerged from the bedroom to see the scene unraveling, much to her horror. "INUYASHAAA!" She shrieked. Inuyasha started collecting the now scattered items from off the floor, singing "Hey Nani Nani and a Ho Ho Ho."

Later the Night with the gang; Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kaede & Myouga, were sitting a by fireplace littered with bottles of Sake recounting that mornings events.

"So, the villagers thought that thing was a demon?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Yeah. They responded really quickly." Inuyasha mused.

Kagome stayed silent, a blush from the alcohol deepening.

"When I heard all the screams for help, I came running, but it turned out that it wasn't even a demon." Sango added.

"The one thing I still don't understand… is what exactly was that device?" Miroku pondered aloud.

"Hey, Kagome brought it. It's not mine." Inuyasha handed the responsibility over to her.

"Uh.. it's just a modern thing," she tried to think up a lie.

"What is it used for? It looked like a torture device…" Sango questioned.

"I wouldn't call it hiccup torture…" Inuyasha got out.

"Inu…" Kagome glared at him.

Myouga popped out from behind Inuyasha, "Well, I've seen the application of this device in person and I would say that it is not exactly of a torturous nature."

"If you had been around during it's use, then I would have not to been..." Miroku responded.

"At least it safe to say, you'll never see those objects in use." Myouga insulted Miroku.

"Hmmm. What could this mean…?" Miroku began to devise an answer to why he hadn't seen the strange object in use before.

"Myouga, will you never mind you own business?" Inuyasha flicked him off of his shoulder and downed another bottle of sake.

"I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight everyone." Kagome excused herself.

"THAT'S IT!" Miroku spoke up.

"What are they used for?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Come here and I'll tell you," he smiled mischeviously.

"Okay." Sango obliged, and moved her way closer to Miroku.

"The reason we haven't seen it in action is because…" he moved in close to whisper in her ear, but only managed to grope her buttocks.

"LETCH!" she slapped him hard causing him to fall backwards. "Do you know the reason or you just a really big letch!"

"I know it, but I have to whisper it. It's not something that an old woman should hear." he smiled again.

"Keh?" Inuyasha huffed, then tilted his head to his right before noticing, "Kaede-baba, I forgot you were still here."

"Well, Inuyasha, you were all very into what you were talking about, and I was simply intent to listen;" the old woman explained, "And Miroku, I'm sure I know a lot more in my years about even such a topic, then one such as yourself."

Inuyasha, at hearing this, spewed his mouthful of sake into the fire, causing it to flare up slightly.

"Kami…" he shook his head, wanting to erase his memories.

"I don't understand. What was that thing for?" Sango look bewildered.

Miroku whispered into her ear and she got an enlightened look upon her face before an angry, offended one.

A slap resounded through the hut.

Inuyasha chuckled before stretching lazily and getting up.

"Don't fall into the firepit Inuyasha." Kaede warned to the somewhat-tipsy hanyou.

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed and walked off to the sleeping area.

"Hey, I have an idea Sango, let's go figure out actually what the rest of those thing do?" Miroku drunkingly asked Sango, followed by a misplaced buttocks grab.

"Do you really think we could?" Sango stumbled as she got up, "Let's do it." She pulled Miroku along after her, while mumbling something about Miroku's dreams coming true.

"Kaede…. Kaede." A random villager wandered into the hut, "Kaede, there you are. You need to come with us. My wife is ill. And it looks like my daughter may be catching it, too."

"Okay, my child. We'll go right away." the miko left, taking the now trapped Myouga along with her.

"Hey! How did I get tied to Kaede!" Myouga squacked.

Inuyasha grabbed the sleeping Shippo and threw him out the window before bolting it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome tiredly yelled, having been awoken by the little kitsune being plucked from beside her.

"Now that were alone." he blew out the nearby torch and turned on Kagome's 'modern' battery-powered music player.

"Inuyasha you threw Shippo out the window!" Kagome's face started to turn red, "Why! To get us alone, as you said!"

"Yes, your point? The runt was getting in the way!" Inuyasha rationalized.

"You seriously think I'd let you have your way with me after you did something like that!"

"He enjoyed it until he hit the ground, and he looks like he'll be okay." He could see him stumbling around at the bottom of the valley he threw him in.

"Really? He's okay?" Kagome tried to look passed Inuyasha.

"Come on! You know you want this?" he began to, for lack of a better discription, shake his booty.

Kagome covered her eyes with her hands in shame. "I can't believe you…"

"You know you'll like it…" Inuyasha grabbed her arms and pinned her down to the futon.

"Inuyasha!" She squealed as she tried to fight him off of her.

"I don't know how good it will be without our props!" he kissed her along her collarbone, then trailed his way up to her lips.

"We…uh…never used them in the beginning…but…no…I have to check on Shippo!" Kagome started to push him off of her.

He grabbed her hand, "He's fine! Just leave it be." Inuyasha pulled her back down on top of him. "You can't resist me for long."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned half in frustration, half in pleasure. "We can't… what about everyone?"

"They're all gone - Kaede went to help a villager with Myouga and Sango and Miroku went home…" he nuzzled against her, urging her to give in.

"But…" Kagome continued to protest, "We're not at home, I don't feel so comfortable here… doing that…"

"I didn't say I wanted you to be comfortable - just moaning beneath me." he informed her.

"You!" she flushed at his words.

"Well…"

"I'm tired, Inu… is it okay if I just lie here?" she huffed.

"As long as you moan." he grinned.

"Um...sure thing." Kagome weakly responded.

"Because I don't think you'll be able to resist through what I'm going to do to you." he began to nibble on her earlobe and she shivered with intense pleasure.

"Why are you such a horny dog?"

"Horny Dog, you would say that."

Kagome kissed Inuyasha, "Now I'm just going to lay here and you do all the work."

Inuyasha smiled devilishly, "Fine with me."

"Are you sure they won't come back?" Kagome asked nervously as he began to undress her.

"I'd know well before the arrived if they were." Inuyasha reassured her as he tossed her shirt and skirt away.

She quickly covered herself up with the blanket, "But Shippo might come back!"

"Oh no, I'm sure of it." Inuyasha moved to remove her underwear, "TV! What the?"

"You don't like them?" she pouted.

"Keh, I don't care about them. They're off you now anyways." he spoke figuritively and slid them off her quickly as he had grown so adept and skillful at.

"You're really bad, Inu-kun…" Kagome blushed.

"What the – puppy – that again? How can you still be so shy?" he nipped at her collarbone and worked at her bra.

"All that work spent on learning to remove the panties," he moved his one claw and ripped through the back of the bra.

"Inuyasha! I've told you - just squeeze the two sides together!" Kagome held the now unwearable bra in her hands, "And I liked that one."

"I'll leave your socks and shoes on because you always get cold feet, pun-intended."

Kagome rolled her eyes and threw the ruined bra at him before kicking off her shoes. then she helped him remove his haori and gi. "I think I'll be okay." she assured him.

"You think so huh?" he reached for the tie of his hakama.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked shielding her bareness from his gaze with the blanket.

"Exactly, what I said." he said enigimatically and the last bit of clothing fell to the floor.

"Should I be scared?" she hid herself completely under the blanket.

"It depends on what scares you." he grabbed the edge of the blanket, "You're too shy," he pulled it away from her. "That's better, beside it's not like it's the first time I've seen you naked." He bent down and kissed her on the nose. "You're so cute when you blush." He pinned her down to the bed, and took the sash of his hakama and tied her up.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome struggled at her bindings.

"Hush!" He wrapped a silk scarf around her mouth as a gag. "Can have you making any noise, now can we?"


End file.
